


Stay Quiet For Me

by TequilaDreams



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Caught, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Room, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TequilaDreams/pseuds/TequilaDreams
Summary: Kinktober 2020 prompt of 'gags'.AKA Steve fucks you to within an inch of your life while Bucky is sleeping within earshot.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969879
Kudos: 30





	Stay Quiet For Me

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbass is stuck playing catchup LMFAO. 
> 
> I didn't plan ahead, but what can I say?

"Steve, please." You gasp, whimpering slightly as he continues to pound into you. The sound is barely audible over the slap of skin on skin, but he hears anyway. In a heartbeat, his hand is in your hair, pulling your head back until your neck strains and he's growling into your ear, "Shut up before you wake him up."

You want to stay quiet, you really do, but your partner is making it damn near impossible, and judging from the smirk on his face, he's doing it on purpose. He _wants_ you to struggle, _wants_ you to be desperate. Hell, you bet he got off on the risk of being caught balls deep in you, and you'd be lying if it didn't make you just that much wetter. Your glance flickers over to Bucky, snoring away in his bed a few feet away from you. 

You bite down on your lip to keep from letting out a sound while you're being fucked within an inch of your life. It works for but a minute, but Steve quickly catches on. In a heartbeat, you're being shoved down onto the bed, face and chest pressed against the sheets, your ass still in the air, and with a slight shift of his hips, he's going deeper than you thought possible, hitting a spot that has you seeing stars. 

It drags a sound from you that's half sob and half moan, prompting Steve to cover your mouth with one massive hand, muffling your sounds. His fingers find their way into your mouth and you taste him, salty flesh and the aftertaste of the cherry flavoured lube that he'd used on you. You lick and suck at them frantically, desperate whines spilling from your throat as you try and fail to remain quiet. 

His hand is bruising on your hip, and you cry out as you cum, spasming around him before going boneless. A minute later, he's spilling into you, biting down on your shoulder with a growl before he collapses atop you, crushing you against the mattress. You can't bring yourself to care as you lay there, panting and trying to catch your breath, Steve still buried inside you as his cock slowly goes soft. 

"You guys know that I still heard all of that, right?" 


End file.
